One Memory, One Adventure, One Love
by Cattie V
Summary: "I remember." The memory of those two words, will change everything...and send Emma on a journey to regain what she has lost.


**Disclaimer: As you may have guessed, I do not own Once Upon A Time…which is a real shame because if I did then Graham would not have died! **

**A/N: I just couldn't resist. I had to write this**

"_I remember."_

Emma awoke, startled. The words rang in her ears. She sat up and tried to clear her head. It hadn't been just a dream, she knew that. It was a part of a memory…a memory that Emma had long wished she could forget. Yet, even as she tried to forget, she found herself mouthing the words that came next. _"You remember what?"_

He remembered. He remembered his life before the curse. It was the only thing that made sense. She had not allowed herself to considered that as an option, but now it was the only one. He remembered. She had somehow broken his curse long before she was even aware that existed.

But what exactly did he remember? His life before the curse, yes, but what exactly did that life consist of? As she threw off her covers, she suddenly realized that she had never once asked Henry who Graham had been in the fairy tale world, and she was now seized with an intense curiosity to know.

She got dressed as quickly and as quietly as she possibly could. It was still the middle of the night and she had no wish to wake Henry…or her parents. Her parents. She still couldn't get used to the thought that Mary Margaret and David really were her parents; that they were Snow White and Prince Charming.

It had been a week since the curse had been lifted, yet it was still unsettling being around all these fairy tale characters. She hoped that she would get used to it…in time.

Emma carefully made her way to the table. Henry had left the book there when he went to bed and it was the book Emma wanted. It was the key to find out the information she wanted. She gently took the book in her hands.

She grabbed a flashlight and sat down. Turning the light on, she gingerly began to flip through the pages, looking for anything that would give her a clue to Graham's true identity.

She had looked through the book before, but this was the first time she had done so knowing that the stories contained within were more than just stories. They were real. They were the past…her past.

Emma was about a quarter of the way through the book when she spotted it. It was an illustration, a picture of a man. Emma peered at it closely and she felt her heart skip a beat. There was no doubt the man was Graham.

Emma softly touched the man's face with her fingers. "Graham," she whispered. She looked at the under the picture to see if there was a caption. There was and it read, "The Huntsman."

Emma racked her brain, trying to remember what she knew about the Huntsman. He had been sent by the Evil Queen to kill Snow White, but let her go. In exchange, the queen took his heart. Emma shivered. It was all beginning to make sense. Graham had insisted that he didn't have a heart and had been so desperate to find it. Now Emma knew why.

A cold, sinking feeling formed in the pit of her stomach. She remembered that Henry had once told her that Regina had killed Graham, but she had dismissed that thought. What if were true? It hadn't made sense before, but now it did. What if Regina had taken his heart and crushed it? Henry had been right about so many things: the curse, her parents. What if he was right about this as well?

The more she thought about it, the more angry she felt herself becoming. She remembered her reaction to finding out that Regina was the reason Henry was in a coma. She had been angry then, but that was nothing compared to the anger…no, the rage she was beginning to feel now.

Yes, Henry was her son and she loved him, but Regina hadn't intended to hurt Henry. She had gone after Emma herself. Yet, for all that Henry was now alive and well. But with Graham…Regina had purposefully taken his life…and he was dead.

Emma slammed the book shut. As she stood, she found her entire body was shaking. She took a deep breath, trying to get control of herself. She knew if she didn't she would do something drastic. "I won't stoop to her level." Emma said to herself. But there was something…something she wanted to do…to see.

Emma stared up at the mausoleum and shivered instinctively. She remembered the last time she had been here. She wondered if she had then known that Graham's life was to shortly end what she would have done. _I probably would have killed Regina to prevent it_, she admitted to herself.

Emma had figured that Graham had been right, that his heart was around here…somewhere. They just hadn't looked long enough or hard enough. She quickly looked around to make sure she wasn't being watched. When she was satisfied that she was indeed alone, she pushed the door opened and entered.

She turned on the flashlight and as she looked around the room, she could not help remembering the look of desperation on Graham's face when he had searched for his heart. She careful went over every inch of the room and every item in it that they had done before. Still nothing.

She sighed in frustration. There had to be something! She's looked through everything…everything but the coffin she realized. She hesitated. She didn't want to be disrespectful to the dead...even if the dead was Regina's father. But she had to know…she had to have answers!

She pushed on the lid and after a few seconds she was able to move it. She stared in surprise. Where she had expected there to be a body there was none. Instead, there was a set of stairs leading down. _Regina must have a secret place,_ she realized.

She went down the stairs and came to a wall…a wall with dozens of little boxes. A lump rose in her throat as it occurred to her that this must be where Regina kept all her stolen hearts. Emma slowly took a step forward…then another…and another.

She felt something under her feet and looked down. Scattered across the floor was what appeared to be ashes. She bent down to examine them. A sickening feel welled up inside her. Something told her that they were the remains of Graham's heart.

She tried to breath normally, but found that she could not. A sob escaped her throat and for the first time since the night of Graham's death, she began to cry.

She didn't know how long she sat there, holding herself and crying, but was eventually able to steady herself. She knew it was getting close to morning and she wanted to get back home before Henry and her parents discovered her absence.

She stood up and looked down mournfully at the ashes. They were all that remained of Graham and she was reluctant to leave them. Suddenly, she had an idea. She raced back up the steps, grabbed what appeared to be some sort of jar off the shelf opposite the coffin, and headed back down. She opened the lid of the jar and with her hands, carefully swept the ashes up into it.

She put the lid back on and held the jar protectively to her chest. There was no way, she was being separated from it.

Emma had just closed the door of the mausoleum and started walking towards where she had parked her car, when a sound from somewhere in the woods nearby made her stop and listen. When, she spotted something. It was coming closer.

Emma let out a soft gasp as she recognized it. It was a wolf. The same wolf that had lead her and Graham to this spot the day he died. As she stared at it, she was also sure that it was the same wolf that she had seen in the middle of the road when she had first tried to leave Storybrooke that night so long ago.

It stood there, calmly as if regarding her. Then it took off. "Hey!" Emma called after it, starting to chase after the wolf. "Wait!"

Emma wasn't quite sure why she was trying to follow the wolf, but she just felt that it was important. It had to be…it had to mean something.

Emma knew the wolf was leading her somewhere, but she wasn't sure where…until she saw where it had brought here. The wolf looked at the well and then back at her. She stared at the well. She remembered this place. August had brought her here once. She frowned. Why had the wolf…

Suddenly, Emma felt light-headed. She glanced down at the jar that she still held and then at the well and then at the wolf. She remembered what August had said about the well…and now that magic had come to Storybrooke… "Do you really think it will work?" she asked the wolf.

The wolf lifted its head and howled as if in answer to her question. "Okay, then." She stepped up to the well and gently placed the jar next to it. "What's the harm in trying?"

Emma lowered the bucket. Once she sure it had gone down enough, she brought back up. She didn't have a cup, so she cupped her hands together and scooped up some water and drank it. She waited…she waited for what felt like an eternity…and nothing happened. Emma let out a sigh.

She looked at the wolf who just stared back at her. "Well, I tried, but I guess it just wasn't meant-" she didn't ge to finish her sentence. For a noise caught her attention. She looked back at the well and gasped.

A cloud was emerging from the well. Emma took a step back. It was the same kind and same color as the cloud that Emma had seen a week earlier from the hospital window. It started to flow through the forest floor. Emma felt it surround her. She threw her arms around herself to protect herself, but nothing happened. The cloud continued to move.

The wolf let out a howling sound and took off after it. "Wait for me!" Emma shouted. She grabbed the jar and then ran after the wolf and the cloud.

Unlike the cloud that had brought magic to Storybrooke, this one was smaller and it was not covering up all of Storybrooke. It was headed in only one direction. Emma had no idea how long she ran for but she was out of breath but the time the cloud seemed to reach its destination: the cemetery.

Emma frowned. The cloud continued to move forward and the wolf and Emma continued to follow it. Emma saw where it was heading and she felt her heart skip a beat. It was heading for Graham's grave.

Once it got there, instead of continuing forward as it had done, it suddenly sank into the ground. The wolf didn't hesitate. Instead, it began digging at the ground.

Emma felt a surge of hope. She put the jar down and began to dig with her hands. _Please, please, please!_ It was the only thing she could think.

"Emma?" She didn't turn, but out of the corner of her eye she spotted her parents and Henry. The sun was up and they had obviously come looking for her. "What are you doing?" asked her father.

"Is that a wolf?" her mother asked.

"Hey, it's Graham's wolf!" Henry said, sounding excited.

"Help me!" Emma said, still digging away with the wolf.

"What?" her parents asked at the same time.

"Help me!" Emma repeated. Henry got down on his hands and knees and began to clear away dirt without question. Emma caught his eye as they worked, and she could see the same hope in his eyes that were in her heart.

Her parents started helping and before long, the dirt was cleared away to reveal Graham's coffin. Emma offered up one more "please!" before throwing the coffin open. Inside was Graham's body…dead and not moving.

Emma stifled a sob of disappointment and agony. Henry put his arms around her in support and comfort. "Emma," her mother asked, softly, "what exactly is going on here?"

Emma turned to face her, but she had a chance to explain, Henry cried out, "I know!" Emma raised an eye brow in question and Henry elaborated. "I know why it didn't work! You have to kiss him. True loves kiss will bringing him back."

"Henry," Snow bent down so that she was eye level with Henry, "Graham's dead. He can't come back."

"But it worked for you and Grandfather!" Henry pointed out.

"Yes, but I wasn't actually dead. I was just asleep," Snow reminded him.

Henry turned to face Emma. "Please, Mom! You have to try!"

Emma nodded. "Okay, I'll try." She slowly approached Graham's body. As she did so, Emma realized he looked pretty good for a man who had been dead for several months. _He looked like he just died a few minutes ago,_ she realized. She hoped that meant that there was some magic at work.

She closed her eyes and kissed him. As she did, she thought about how much she loved him, how much she missed him, she thought about all the times she had felt dead instead when she remembered he was no longer alive.

Emma slowly pulled away…and then Graham opened his eyes and gasped for breath. Snow let out a scream of surprise, Charming's eyes grew wide, while Henry just started jumping up and down shouting, "I knew it would work, I knew it!" Emma just clutched his hand and felt tears of joy pour down her face.

Graham blinked, try to get his bearings. His eyes fixed on Henry and his grandparents. Then he turned and saw Emma, smiling down at him. "Emma?" She just nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Did I…die?" he asked. She just nodded again. "Ah." He sat up. "How long was I dead for?" When Emma told him, he just shook his head. "That is so…weird."

Emma laughed. She couldn't help it. It just felt so good to hear his voice again. He smiled at her and she helped him climb out of the coffin and onto firm ground.

"Hello, Huntsman!" Snow called. Graham stared at her in surprise, but then his smile grew.

"You remember?" Snow nodded.

"Mom broke the curse last week!" Henry said, running forward and throwing his arms around Graham. Graham jerked in surprise, but then he return the hug. When they parted, he looked back at Emma. "She did, huh? And it's 'mom' now?"

Emma shrugged. "Regina's in hiding somewhere. Mr. Gold…I mean Rumplestilskin was about to bring magic to Storybrooke, so she's probably off planning her revenge on me."

"Let's hope it doesn't involve her taking out and crushing your heart." Graham said. He spotted the wolf. "Hey, boy!" The wolf went up to him and Graham gently petted its head with his hand.

"It's good to be alive…again." Emma laughed again.

"Come on!" said Henry. "I bet everyone else will be happy to see you."

Henry followed behind Snow and Charming as they lead the way back to town. Graham and Emma stayed behind them with the wolf.

"Thank you." Graham said, after a few moments of silence had passed from bringing them back. "Thank you for making me remember who I am and for bringing me back. I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything, Graham," Emma told him. "You're the one who spared my mother's life…and you helped my father escape from Regina's castle. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even exist. So, let's just call it even. Deal?"

"Deal." Graham pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"Come on, you two!" Henry called. "You can do more of that later."

Emma sighed. "The kid does have a point, Sheriff."

"Sheriff? Aren't you wearing my badge?" Graham asked pointing to where Emma was wearing it. "I'm surprised Regina let you keep it."

"She didn't." Emma told him about the election.

"Good for you, Emma!" He kissed her on the cheek. "I'm proud of you…Sheriff."

"I think you should have it back," she said. She was about to take the badge off and hand it to him when he stopped her.

"Don't. Keep it."

"But I was only elected because you died! You're the rightful sheriff. You should have it back."

Graham shook his head. "I was only sheriff because Regina made me sheriff. You're the one the people chose and I respect that. I won't take it away from you."

"Fine, but at least be my deputy then."

Graham smiled. "Deal." He pulled her close for another kiss. "I love you," he whispered, "I love you, Sheriff Swan."

Emma smiled and kissed him back. "And I love you…Deputy."

**A/N: Please, please, review! I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
